A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A Thanksgiving special for How To Train Your Kung Fu where both of the Dreamworks characters visit each other's thanksgiving feasts in both worlds. They have to prepare to them, however, as the Vikings will have to help the Kung Fu Masters make it. Please leave out some reviews!


**_Hello. Everyone. It's been six days since I completed How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II and I've decided to do two How To Train Your Kung Fu holiday specials starting with this one known as "A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving". I'll be continue it sometime tomorrow and finish it in about five chapters, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)_**

* * *

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 1: An Invitation To Berk**_

In Berk, home of the Vikings, all of the villagers happily roam the villages with their children while some of them play with each other by dressing up as a turkey and a dragon. While Gobber makes a silver knife to prepare for an upcoming feast in Berk, Hiccup and Astrid are walking down the village.

"Isn't it great, Hiccup?", asked Astrid, "Our own feast in the fall. Lots of meat, vegetables, potatoes that we can eat. Our very own Brigsgiving. Don't you think so?

"Yeah, and it'll be a great day to spend some time for us as a family", said Hiccup, "I wish Po and the others back at China can come and see it. They'll be so thrilled."

Then, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut appear and are happening to be doing some pranks on each other.

"Um... what are you guys doing?", asked Astrid.

"We're making pranks on each other", said Snotlout, "It's called a Brigsgiving Prank."

"You can make some pranks on a person that you seek", said Ruffnut.

"And lucky for us, we were happening to be seeking each other", said Tuffnut.

"I wouldn't count on it", said Fishlegs, "Besides, what could possible go wrong with this wonderful day to chase people?"

"In your dreams, Fishlegs", said Snotlout, "You wouldn't even catch a fly if you have a chance."

"I'll make you eat those words, Snotlout", said Fishlegs.

"OK, uh... you continue what you were doing", said Hiccup, "Astrid and I are going to see if Dad has prepared the Brigsgiving feast yet. See you later."

Hiccup and Astrid walked far away from the others and went to the dinning room hall. They see Stoick, the leader of the Berk clan, almost finishing preparing the feast.

"Hey, dad", said Hiccup.

"Hi, son", said Stoick, "I'm almost done preparing the feast and if it's all set, every village in Berk will be a lot thrilled than they would imagine."

"I couldn't agree with you more dad", said Hiccup, "We should also save some stuff for Po and the others to eat. Besides, I wonder what kind of feast they're having."

Suddenly, a portal opens and a letter appears.

"There's a letter", said Astrid and when Hiccup picks it up from the ground a few meters from them, he opens it and to his surprise, it happened to be Po's letter to Hiccup.

"It's Po and he sent us a message", said Hiccup, "It says..."

_**Hiccup,**_

**_I wonder if you and the others can come to our Thanksgiving Feast at the Jade Palace. Master Shifu's presenting a festivities presentation to us. Master Ox and Master Croc from Gongmen City are coming here today. Isn't that great? Lord Shen and his wolves will be there and so is the Soothsayer. Also, they're celebrating the day when Master Rhino died in vain when Shen used a cannon on him. That's why I wrote this letter, but it's not just a letter. It's an invitation and it's for you, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and the other four guys at Berk. Meet us at my dad's noodle restaurant._**

**_Po, the Dragon Warrior_**

"Po's inviting us to a Thanksgiving Feast", said Astrid, "What's a Thanksgiving Feast, Stoick?"

"It's a holiday where people gather to eat, but not only that", explained Stoick, "It's a time where they spend some time as a family together and be thankful for it. That's why they named it as oppose to Brigsgiving here on Berk."

"I wonder what the others will think", said Hiccup.

"I can't believe it", said Snotlout, "Are you saying that after all this time since we met them, they've decided to invite us to a feast in China for those Gongmen City warriors?"

"Us?", said Tuffnut.

"The only eight people to go to a feast in China?", asked Ruffnut.

"This... is... awesome!", shouted Fishlegs, "I can't believe the Kung Fu Masters are inviting us to a Thanksgiving Feast."

"Same here", said Snotlout, "Maybe it's just for the entertainment or something."

"We can eat some delicious food", said Tuffnut.

"And play Tug O War", said Ruffnut.

"Um, that's not what Thanksgiving is about", said Hiccup, "Dad just said that it's about the time where they gather together as a family so they can be thankful for it. Gobber, if you have a chance to go to a feast besides the ones here on Berk, would you go to a feast in another world with us?"

"Of course I can, Hiccup", said Gobber, "Besides, Stoick and I will make sure that nothing terrible will happen to that feast."

"OK, guys", said Hiccup, "This is it. This is our first time with the Kung Fu Masters on a holiday since we've met them. So, who wants to make this Thanksgiving Feast the time we'll never forget?"

"I do", said Fishlegs.

"So do I", said Snotlout.

"We do too", said Tuffnut & Ruffnut.

"I'm with you, Hiccup", said Astrid.

"I'll be glad to help our friends, son", said Stoick.

"Same here", said Gobber.

"Alright then", said Hiccup, "Let's do it!"

Hiccup takes out the medallion before he closes his eyes. Then, he speaks the language of the Ku Zai before he utters the word, "Jade Palace". The medallion transports the eight Berk people away from the village. Meanwhile, the villagers of Berk read the note that explains their disappearance. It says, "_**Gone for Thanksgiving Feast for the Kung Fu Masters. We'll be back for the Brigsgiving Feast tomorrow with them. Stoick**_." and they understood it after they finished murmuring it already.


End file.
